En el espacio
by Blue Atom09974
Summary: Cinco de los científicos mas reconocidos son juntados por Celestia con el fin de crear y mejorar las defensas de Equestria, pero cuando surge un problema con uno de los inventos mas poderosos las mane 6 tendrán que ayudar.


**¡Hola! Soy Blue Atom09974 y les traigo una nueva historia (aunque preferiría que me llamen simplemente Blue) esta historia me motivo a escribirla Gothic...originalmente iba a escribirla ella pero no pudo ya que, bueno, prefiere hacer otros trabajos.**

**Antes de comenzar daré unas indicaciones:**

**_Cuando escriba así significa que el personaje principal esta narrando._**

**De esta manera es narrador omnisciente.**

**"..." esto son los pensamientos de los personajes que estarán en Cursiva obviamente.**

**(Estas son notas mías que también estarán en Cursiva...aunque no creo que yo comente mucho por aquí)**

**-Esto es cuando un personaje habla, aunque creo que ya lo saben más allá de bien jeje-**

**Eso es todo...que les vaya bien y espero disfruten este primer capitulo**

* * *

**En el espacio...capitulo 1: Como todo empezó.**

En un cuarto iluminado por la luz de una linterna, un poni de tierra café claro de melena café oscuro y cutie mark de un reloj de arena bajaba por las escaleras mirando a todas partes. En un descuido se tropieza con una de las escaleras y cae. La linterna cayo a unos metros de el alumbrando la parte del suelo que estaba a su alcance, el poni se levanto y apoya se casco derecho contra la pared y lo mueve levemente como buscando algo...hasta que finalmente encuentra lo que buscaba y lo toca. Las luces se encienden enseguida.

El poni coge la linterna con su boca y la apaga dejándola sobre una mesa. La habitación era todo un laboratorio, el poni miro todo con cierta felicidad.

_-"Me alegra haber llegado hasta este punto"_-pensó el Poni

_Ahí estaba yo, un simple poni de no más 29 años. Realmente me alegraba poder haber llegado hasta ese punto...aunque ningún otro poni había visto mis inventos._

_-_¡Doctor! ¿Esta bien? Oí un pequeño estruendo aquí abajo-dijo una pegaso gris de melena amarilla y cutie mark de siente burbujas.

_¿Eh dicho ningún poni? Pues quise decir casi ningún poni...jeje. Ella y mi hija Dinky Doo son las únicas ponis en toda Equestria que han visto mis inventos...porque no estoy del todo seguro de que funcionen y no quiero herir a ningún poni._

-No Derpy solo me eh caído...nada grave-dijo el Doctor

-Por eso te eh dicho que lleves un farol en vez de una linterna-dijo Derpy bajando.

-¿Un farol? Jajá no Derpy...prefiero las linternas-

-Esta bien-dijo Derpy por vencida-apropósito me parece tonto que inventes algo que evita que los unicornios puedan hacer magia-

-Derpy ya te eh dicho que el Blocker Amet es algo de defensa...como tu ya bien sabes en Manehattan o Filadelfia hay muchos robos por parte de los unicornios y estoy pensando que esto sería una muy buena idea-

-No te voy a contradecir pero... ¿primero no deberías probarlo?-

-Lo haré...pero Dinky si apenas sabe levitar algo...lo probare con Lyra-

-Como digas...-

Derpy salió volando del laboratorio, el Doctor sonrió y empezó a buscar algo con la mirada.

_En mi laboratorio habían bastantes cosas, entre todas una que me gustaba llamar Blocker Amet; sirve para bloquear la magia de los unicornios aunque aun no lo había probado sabia que funcionaria._

El Doctor por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, se acerco poco a poco a una especie de casco de metal como el de la guardia real pero este era gris. El doctor lo cogió y lo introdujo en un saco para luego salir de la habitación. Su casa era una común; una sala al lado izquierdo, la cocina al derecho, la puerta para salir estaba en medio y al lado de su laboratorio unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba el cual tenía cuatro habitaciones la primera era de Dinky, la segunda de Derpy y el Doctor, la tercera era un baño y el cuarto era otro dormitorio (_para las visitas_).

Cuando el Doctor iba a salir Derpy lo detuvo saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Doctor! ¿Te vas sin desayunar?-dijo pasando le un Muffin.

-Ups...jeje lo siento Derpy-dijo el Doctor cogiendo el Muffin y saliendo.

-_"Ese Doctor, siempre tan descuidado"_-pensó Derpy

Por su parte el Doctor salía de su casa corriendo con el saco y el Muffin, aunque paro un momento para comer. Luego siguió corriendo con el saco en el que llevaba el Blocker.

Después de correr un rato llego al parque en donde encontró a una unicornio color turquesa de melena turquesa grisáceo y cutie mark de un arpa, junto a ella se encontraba una poni de tierra crema pálido de melena azul oscuro con una franja rosa y cutie mark de tres caramelos. Las dos conversaban animada mente cerca de una fuente.

-¡Lyra! ¡Lyra!-gritaba el Doctor, cuando estuvo cerca paro de golpe provocando que las dos ponis le dirigieran la atención.

-¡Oh! Hola Doctor-dijo la unicornio-como le v...-

-¡Lyra! ¡Necesito que te pruebes esto!-dijo el Doctor poniéndole el Blocker a la unicornio.

El Blocker era un casco gris como los de la guardia real pero que le cubría todo el cuerno a Lyra. La poni de tierra alado suyo miro al Doctor con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto.

-Veras Bon Bon, este es un casco que bloquea la magia de los unicornios y quería probarlo, así que Lyra tu solo debes hacer levitar alguna cosa...si es que puedes-dijo el Doctor.

-Doctor cada vez esta más loquito...pero adelante-dijo Lyra

-Bueno probemos con esto-dijo Bon Bon pasando le una piedra a Lyra quien trato de levitar la pero nada salió de su cuerno.

-Au...mi cabeza-dijo Lyra poniendo un casco en su cabeza-oh ya ha parado-

-Jajá ¡Funciono!-dijo el Doctor

-Doctor... ¿qué paso?-pregunto Bon Bon.

-Lo explicare de manera sencilla, los unicornios necesitan tener el cuerno libre para que su magia funcione si no lo tienen libre; por ejemplo como esta Lyra ahora-el Doctor señalo el casco que le cubría el cuerno-el aura que crea el cuerno para producir la magia no se activa provocando el dolor de cabeza que tuvo Lyra antes-

-Interesante-dijo Bon Bon-¿para que planea usarlo?-

-¿Yo? Lo voy a enviar a Manehattan-respondió quitando le el Blocker a Lyra y poniéndolo en el saco-es por los tantos robos...si es que funciona se lo envió a Filadelfia-

-Suerte con eso Doc-dijo Lyra con una sonrisa

-Gracias-

El Doctor cogió el saco y comenzó a correr devuelta a casa pero se detuvo en cuento vio a un poni de tierra café oscuro de melena fuxea y cutie mark de una linterna negra.

_Esto era estupendo...había encontrado a mi buen amigo Night Watch ¡este día no podía ser más feliz para mí! Me acerque no tan rápido pero tampoco tan lento... ¿a quién engaño? Galopaba hacia él con todas mis fuerzas...aunque el saco en el que estaba el Blocker Amet me impedía correr muy bien._

El Doctor paro de golpe en frente de Night el cual se detuvo de inmediato.

-Hola Doc... ¿qué te pasa? Andabas más rápido que un ladrón siendo perseguido por un camión-

-Bueno...necesito saber... ¿habrá alguna clase de junta por todos los robos de Manehattan y Filadelfia?-

-¡Pues claro que habrá! Lo más extraño es que la organizaran aquí en Ponyville y no en Canterlot-

-¿Por qué dices que es extraño?-

-¿Pues que no es obvio? Siendo la ciudad más poblada y sobre todo la capital de Equestria...los más grandes oficiales se juntaran en Ponyville ¿a que no te suena extraño?-

-Pues...-

-¿Y para que preguntas si habrá una junta sobre eso, ah?-

-Quería proponer esto-dijo sacando el Blocker Amet del saco-es un casco que impide que los unicornios hagan magia y pues con que los robos han sido en mayoría por parte de los unicornios...-

-Doc... ¡eres un genio! Te diré algo, los oficiales si han logrado atraparlos pero ellos escapan con... ¡un hechizo de tele transportación! Pues nos será muy útil tú...espera... ¡¿cómo rayos has logrado eso?!-

-Pues...los unicornios necesitan tener el cuerno libre para que su magia funcione y el Blocker Amet cobre totalmente el cuerno evitando que pueden hacer magia-

-Pero ¿ya lo has probado?-

-Claro-

-En ese caso compañero...permite me conseguirte un boleto de primera fila en la junta de mañana-

Diciendo esto Night se alejo dejando a un sonriente Doctor quien guardo el Blocker en el saco y se fue saltando de ahí.

_Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con Derpy y mi hija la cual era una unicornio morado lavanda de melena amarilla claro con una franja amarillo oscuro. Y si...Derpy es mí...esposa._

-¡Papá!-dijo Dinky.

-Bueno...esta vez no te tardaste mucho ¿funciono?-pregunto Derpy.

-Si... ¿no crees que es genial? Night me va a ayudar con la entrega el oficial de Manehattan-respondió el Doctor.

-Eso me alegra-dijo Derpy.

El Doctor sonrió y dejo el saco en la sala la cual era una simple; una mesa en el medio sobre una alfombra y alrededor de esta dos sillas y un sofá. Arriba del sofá se encontraban muchas fotos las cuales eran en mayoría de Dinky.

-Papá, papá ¡adivina que!-

-Este...no se-

-¡Se me olvido contarte que ayer en la prueba de Matemática me saque un 10!-

-¿10? Pues esta más que claro que heredaste eso de mi jeje-

Dinky abrazo al Doctor mientras que Derpy los veía con una sonrisa desde la cocina.

**...**

_Ya a la mañana siguiente me levante un poco tarde ya que ayer estuve ayudando a Dinky con Estudios Sociales...esta claro que heredo lo de las matemáticas de mí y también mi infortunada suerte con Sociales._

_Salí de mi casa por las 10 de la mañana y llegue a la estación de policías a las 10:30 ya que me encontré con Pinkie en el camino._

Cuando el Doctor entro a la estación Night le saludo.

-Hola Doc...la junta empezara en media hora hasta mientras podemos conversar un poco solo déjame revisar unas cosas-

Night entro a una de las puertas la cual decía "Solo personal autorizado", el Doctor dejo el Blocker en una silla que tenía cerca y se sentó en la otra.

En ese instante entro un poni de tierra café pálido de melena dorada y cutie mark de una barra de oro quien sonrió al ver al Doctor.

_-_Hola Doc_-_

_-_Hola Golden... ¿qué tal la escuela?-

_-_Bien... ¿qué es eso?-pregunto Golden señalando el Blocker.

-O se llama Blocker Amet, sirve para...-

-¿Blocker Amet? Mi padre me contó sobre eso, piensas mostrarlo en la junta que se llevara a cabo en media hora ¿verdad?-

-Te encuentras bien informado-

Golden sonrió y entro a la puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado" mientras que Night salía de ahí.

-Veo que Golden ya ha llegado...bueno Doc empezamos con lo importante; el jefe de policía de Filadelfia Mortal Shield. El jefe de policía de Manehattan Magic Blood. El jefe de policía de Huffington Secret Key. El jefe de policía de Baltimare Rude Fight. La jefa de los Wonderbolts, la cual vino representando a Las Pegasus y Clousdale y el jefe de la guardia real el príncipe Armor representando al Imperio y a Canterlot. Appleloosa no va a poder participar dado que tienen asuntos importantes-

-Ya veo...-

_Me pase conversando con Night los últimos treinta minutos, hasta sonó el reloj de Ponyville indicando que eran las 11._

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un pegaso verde claro de melena amarilla oscuro y cutie mark de un escudo redondo negro. Night se levanto de la silla de donde esta vamos conversando y le dio la bienvenida.

-Hola Mortal, tiempo sin vernos-

-Lo mismo digo Night... ¿y quién es ese amiguito tuyo?

_-_Él es el Doctor Whooves-

-¿Para qué necesitamos un doctor ahora?-

-Nada de eso, es solo un apodo, el se llama Time Turner-

-Ya veo...-

Mortal se acerco al Doctor y lo saludo.

_Fue pasando el tiempo hasta que entro un poni de tierra morado de melena azul el cual nos saludo, el era Rude Fight. Más tarde entraron una pegaso amarilla de melena naranja oscuro con una franja de naranja claro y cutie mark de un relámpago con fuego la cual era Spitfire y un unicornio azul claro de melena dorada y cutie mark de un rayo mágico azul oscuro el cual era Magic Blood._

-Spitfire, Magic, ¿cómo están?-pregunto Mortal.

-Bien, estamos creando nuevas maniobras de ataque, para serte sincera se nos da bastante bien eso-comento Spitfire

-Tengo bastantes cosas que comentar las cuales revelare en la junta, pero hasta mientras déjame decirte que necesitaremos mucha ayuda-comento Magic

_A los pocos minutos llegaron Secret Key; el cual era un poni de tierra gris de melena rojo y cutie mark de una llave de oro y el príncipe Shining Armor el cual era un unicornio blanco de melena azul oscuro y franjas de el mismo color solo que más claras, su cutie mark era un escudo con tres estrellas arriba._

_-_Príncipe Shining Armor-dijo Spitfire haciendo una reverencia, acto imitado por todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Solo Shining-dijo Shining-¿en qué lugar va a ser la junta?-

-La sala es pequeña, pero mi hijo la ha organizado de manera que se pueda tener una junta en ella-comento Night abriendo la puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado". La sala era espaciosa, tenía una mesa en el centro y alrededor de esta varias sillas negras en donde se sentaron todos.

_Ahí estaba yo...entre Mortal y Spitfire, me sentía como una mosca en frente de varios leones ¿quién no? Tantos ponis importantes y tú apenas eres alguien, en especial porque al frente mío estaba nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo príncipe Shining Armor._

-Okey, según me han informado han habido varios robos por parte de los unicornios en Manehattan y Filadelfia-empezó Shining-¿tienen unicornios de grandes niveles mágicos?-

-Si, pero el problema es que, a pesar de que intentan encontrarlos con hechizos de rastreo mágicos, no nos llevan a lugares exactos-dijo Mortal-y a pesar de que hemos podido capturar a varios estos se tele transportan a pesar de los esfuerzos de nuestros soldados-

-Lo mismo me sucede a mí-dijo Magic-siendo un unicornio de alto nivel no puedo encontrar nada de nada, solo algunas pistas pero estas no me llevan a muchas partes-

-Si me permiten tomar la palabra-dijo Night, todos le dirigieron la mirada-tengo a un invitado aquí que nos va proponer algo, adelante Doctor-

-Oh! si, verán he inventado algo que me gusta llamar Blocker Amet; sirve para bloquear la magia de los unicornios. Creo que podría ser de gran ayuda-dijo el Doctor.

-¿Bloquear la magia de los unicornios?-dijo Spitfire-¿cómo has logrado eso?-

-Los unicornios necesitan tener el cuerno libre para poder hacer magia, pero dado que el casco cobre todo el cuerno no permite que el aura salga por lo cual no pueden realizar hechizos. Si intentar hacer uno, cualquier hechizo, les dará un dolor de cabeza pero esta pasa en seguida-

-Dadas las condiciones supongo que nos podría ser de mucha ayuda-dijo Rude-¿ya lo has probado?-

-Si, ayer lo probé con mi amiga Lyra, dio los resultados que me esperaba-respondió el Doctor

-Bueno, supongo que con probar no perdemos nada-dijo Secret-adelante, haber qué resultados dan-

-Con esto creo que ya podemos cerrar la junta, pero entes ¿alguien tiene algo más que decir?-

Spitfire alzó un casco a lo cual todos guardaron silencio.

-Mi equipo esta trabajando en nuevas maniobras de ataque, y en caso de que no funcionase lo que el Doctor propone entonces recurriríamos a eso ¿le parece bien Doctor?

_Me impresiono que en su frase utilizo "le" ahora si me sentía importante. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza._

_Al finalizar la junta todos salimos de la habitación, Spitfire y Mortal fueron los primeros en irse seguidos de Secret y Rude, Magic Blood se quedo conversando un poco con el príncipe Armor y luego se fue, Night y Golden entraron nuevamente en la sala para ordenar la. El príncipe se acerco a mi lo cual me impresiono bastante._

-Nunca había conocido a algún poni que trabajase en algo que bloquea la magia y que además su invento funcionase a la perfección, tienes mi respeto Doctor-

Dicho esto Armor abandono la estación a lo cual el Doctor se quedo con la boca abierta. El Doctor se sentía tan feliz que no pudo soportarlo y salió de ahí lleno de felicidad y saltando.

Al llegar a su casa lo único que hizo fue bajar a su laboratorio y crear más Blockers ya que le había dado uno a Mortal y otro a Magic.

_-"Suerte que antes de ir a la junta ice otro"_-pensó el Doc feliz.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la junta a lo cual el Doctor se sentía emocionado por saber cómo le irán a Mortal y Magic con los Blocker.

-Doc, aquí hay una carta sobre un tal Mortal y sobre un tal Ma...-Derpy no pudo continuar ya que una ráfaga de aire paso a su lado arrebatando le las dos cartas-¡me hubieras dicho que los conocías!-grito.

Por su parte el Doctor abrió las cartas y leyó la primera la cual era de Mortal.

_"Querido Doctor_

_Su invento a funcionado de maravilla, a quien hemos capturado era Insimul Mortis; un criminal muy peligroso. Le doy mis mas grandes agradecimientos, aunque debo admitir que Spitfire nos ayudo un poco._

_Si no es mucha molestia, necesitaría que me envié unos tres mas y si es posible cinco._

_Saludos, Mortal Shield."_

El Doctor sonrió y dejo la a carta en su mesa de noche, luego cogió la de Magic y empezó a leerla.

_"Hola Doctor_

_Su invento nos ha ayudado mucho, hasta el momento hemos capturado a tres mafiosos y aunque no me crea uno de ellos era un pegaso ¿cómo rayos puede un pegaso burlar la seguridad así de fácil? Regresando al tema, si me pudiera enviar cuatro o cinco más se lo agradecería._

_Me despido y suerte con futuros inventos, Magic Blood"_

El Doctor dejo la carta de Magic en su mesita de noche y miro a las estrellas con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo la luna llena la cual brillaba junto a millones de estrellas en el cielo.

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo, espero les a higa gustado.**

**Para los que se han leído mi Fic "El misterio del bosque Everfree" les comento que el 28 estará el chaper, ya que por unos problemas no he podido continuar con ese chaper por fortuna ya tengo escrita la mayor parte en la que se revela el uso del Blocker en la unicornio y algunas otras cosas ;)**

**¡Que les vaya bien y felices fiestas!**

**Su amiga Blue Atom09974**


End file.
